gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tekko
='Tekkō'= The Tekkō ("iron", "armor"), which originated in Okinawa, Japan, falls into the category of a "fist-load weapon". By definition, a fist-load weapon increases the mass of the hand so that, given the physical proportionality between the fist's momentum and its mass, it increases the force the bearer can deliver. Some fist-load weapons may also serve, in the same manner, as the guard on a sword, to protect the structure of the bearer's hand. Construction Artisans crafted the traditional stirrup upon which the modern design evolved from either wood or metal and were often made from a piece of flat bar, bent into a horseshoe shape and held together by a bolt. For weapons application, would-be combatants sometimes enhanced the design by embedding additional bolts into the horseshoe shape, to inflict greater injury. Other styles of tekko exhibit sharp protrusions at either end and three spikes representative of the position of the knuckles. As the most recent incarnation, the stirrup version remains the favorite of a predominance of Kobudo practitioners. Controversy surrounds the stirrup tekko because many Kobudo practitioners liken them to "Brass Knuckles", the possession of which the jurisdiction of many states prohibit as concealed weapons. Owning, and carrying this brass knuckles, often has legal ramifications. Modern brass knuckles, which required little training, remain the weapon of choice for the untrained user, with large volume manufacture and distribution throughout the world. However, "brass knuckles" have finger dividers; stirrup tekko do not. Although many Kobudo practitioners claim that brass knuckles evolved from the tekko, brass knuckles more closely resembles the handle of the Western "trench knife". One cannot always distinguish between the appearance of the tekko and that of the knives. Westerners came in contact with Okinawan martial art in the 1940s. The trench knife, and Western brass knuckles, date back to World War I (with pictures of the "brass knuckle handle" trench knife dating back to 1917). Another controversy surrounds the desire of some Kobudo practitioners to revive the horseshoe tekko. Differing schools advocate for the stirrup or horseshoe. Although advocates for the stirrup tekko emphasize near consensus, the horseshoe tekko practitioners concern themselves not so much with the forward evolution of the weapons as with the preservation of the original Okinawan cultural "jutsus" or "art forms". The arts lead to achieving a transcendent state of mind by learning control and self-discipline. Advocates of the horseshoe version argue that the design best suits the functions as passed down in traditional kata for the weapon. Specific features of the Horsehoe Tekko, not found in the stirrup version, allow for new and interesting applications to emerge. In form and function, the horsehoe tekko more closely resembles a specialized knife such as a "double knife," a miniature "moon knife" or "duck knife". Unlike "brass knuckles" that rely primarily on "bludgeoning", the Horseshoe Tekko emphasizes "shielding against" (blocking) and "hooking" (capturing) incoming weapons attack, as well as "stabbing" an opponent or "hooking" anatomically vital points. Effective use of the Tekko only arises through diligent practice of Kobudo kata, and an understanding of the spirit in which prior practitioners viewed the art. 'Current Practitioners' Current practitioners of Tekko kata include those in the lineage of Master Taira Shinken also called Ryukyu Kobudo, which features the kata Maezato no Tekko. Other Tekko kata include Maezato no tekko (Ryu Kon Kai), Akamine, Takemyoshi, Miyazato, Kakazu, Kaneigawa, and Matayoshi (odo). The kata include heavy use of slashing and stabbing movements. The Tekko of Okinawan Kobudo (weapons kata) can be used to grip, squeeze and impale various parts of the anatomy at close quarters. The use of tekko remains an eclectic weapon used by select martial artists to practice discipline, and to express an ancient form of art. Current experts in the area usually will not teach the discipline unless the prospective student already has displayed appropriate demeanor over the course of many years for the training in other martial arts areas.